Turnabout
by editor frog
Summary: The team gets some good news on an old case, and finds turnabout can be fair play. My solution to the "Foyet problem." Oneshot.


**So I got to thinking about what I'd like to see as the resolution to the "Foyet problem," and this is how I would do it. My characters are mine, the better-known ones are obviously not. Hope you enjoy!**

"They're here."

Chase stared at the floor, her mind lost in thought.

"Miss Davis?"

"Hmm?" Raven hair spun as Chase's head turned quickly.

"They're here."

"FBI?"

"Yes."

"The people I mentioned?"

The officer nodded. "Yes."

"Send them up. They'll want to see this."

The officer exited the dingy apartment, the paint peeling from the yellowed walls. Cobwebs hung from the corners like delicate lace. Chase continued to stare at the floor, her foot tapping against something she cared little about. Her ears perked as a flurry of footsteps clattered against the battered and worn stairs and a thrill crawled up her spine as the splintering door creaked loudly, the doorknob slamming against the thin walls.

"Is it true?" Emily asked. A breathless Rossi and JJ were close behind.

"See for yourself." Chase beckoned them inside, waving a hand at something laying on the floor.

A trio of eyes peered at the form in question. "I'll be damned," Rossi said, the hint of a smile curling through his full beard.

"How did you…?" JJ wondered.

"Something Hotch said about that cop in Boston," Chase replied. "Something about 'waiting ten years just to watch him suffer'." All we had to do was start searching around the D.C. area."

"All this time…" Emily marveled. "We should have picked up on that sooner…"

"You had a lot on your plate. In fact, it was Oliver who made the connection, really." Chase walked around the still form on the floor and made her way to the window. "See?" she said, pointing towards a small window. "He had front-row seats."

"We checked the buildings after Hotch got out of the hospital…but we never thought of doing another check," JJ said.

"And why would you? You all assumed the same as we did, at first—that he was going to focus on finding Haley and Jack before Hotch could."

"Where is Oliver, anyway?" Rossi asked.

"Airport. Or he should be shortly. Morgan and Hotch are waiting on him."

"How did you find…?"

"Please. Think about that a minute before you finish." Chase's smile mirrored the Mona Lisa's. "I mean, you really think we didn't have our _own_ surveillance on them? No offense to the marshals, but they're not always on top of their game."

"I'm sure I don't want to know."

"Let's say Anya really likes Haley, and she's quite a wonder when it comes to disguised protection."

Emily smiled. "Good choice."

"Well, I thought so. She had Petr with her, so…"

A faint, strangled squeak bubbled up from the floor. The agents inside looked at the still form lying next to the sofa, not having moved a muscle.

"I wonder what he's thinking," Emily said, staring down into a pair of still eyes that, though motionless, sparkled with anger and life.

"Probably cursing the day he met me and mine," Chase said. "I'll bet he really believed he couldn't be stopped."

"He did," Rossi told the investigator. "He loved the power, the control."

"Figures. Another narcissistic bastard." Leaning forward, Chase made sure the eyes on the floor could only see her face. "Thought wrong, didn't you?"

"Um," JJ said. "Do we really want to know?"

"Probably not. Hell, wish I could take credit for the idea."

The three agents stood in stunned silence. "You mean, this wasn't…" Rossi began.

"Well, not entirely. Ollie and I were in the office talking about this case, and it was Kyle who mentioned something about inescapable prisons."

Emily poked the tip of her shoe into the form, which continued to lie motionless on the ground. The eyes sparkled with fury, however. "It's ingenius," she said. "The one prison he can't escape."

"And never will," Chase said.

Just then a phone rang, and JJ took the call while a lone pair of footsteps came up the rickety stairs. "Hey, what'd I…whoa," Reid said, casting his warm eyes onto the figure lying on the floor. "How'd he…?"

"Chemical reaction, the local ME said. I thought he was dead too, at first," Chase replied. "Why it was an ME's finding and not the emergency room's."

Reid scanned the room. "Where's the medics?"

"I told them to take their time. I mean, it's not like he's _going_ anywhere anytime soon." A broad, satisfied grin spread over the investigator's face, and the agent decided it was better that he didn't push the issue further. "So," Chase asked, "what'd you find out?"

"I called Garcia, who's with Kyle, and they said that he's been here about ten months. Fake name, ID's the works. Paid his rent on time, in cash, and no one asked questions."

"Figures," Emily groused. "Best way to fall off the radar."

"No deaths?" Chase inquired.

"None. Hotch thought that might happen. Something about…"

"…the case from Boston," Rossi, Emily, JJ and Chase said in unison.

"Yeah."

"Hey, who was on the phone?" Emily asked, looking at JJ.

"That was Morgan—Oliver actually flew out to the site Haley and Jack were living at and picked them up personally. They're all at the airport now, along with the marshals."

"And Hotch?"

"Overjoyed."

"Man, I'd pay money to see the look on his face," Chase said. "Lucky bastard."

"Hotch? Lucky?"

"No, Ollie. He gets to see for free." Chase's face grew somber. "Ollie wanted this bastard, after finding out about the girl from Michigan. He takes stuff like that seriously."

Soon more footsteps echoed off the stairwell walls. "We're here for the patient," a medic said, his blue EMT uniform crisp.

"Have at it," Emily said. "Take your time getting there. We'll wait."

"Hold on," Chase said, watching as the medics were about to wheel their patient out on a collapsible gurney. Standing over the motionless form, she stared into the cold, sparkling eyes full of rage and life. "How does it feel now, Foyet?" she said softly. "Knowing there was one person in the world who could take away everything you had?" She smiled serenely, looking down at the paralyzed psychopath, knowing all he could ever move again was his own eyelids. "I wouldn't hope too much," she cautioned. "After all, the only prison a man can't escape is his own body. Pity yours won't work anymore."

The medics looked at the woman quizzically. "Hey, I don't know how it happened," she said. "But I guarantee he would have tried something on us in here before now, considering the large pool of potential targets."

Satisfied, the medics took their leave. The agents in the room watched as their quarry was carried out, never to harm another living soul again.

"Well, there's nothing else to do here," Emily said. "Why don't we go and pick Morgan and Ollie up, go out for drinks?"

"Hear hear," Rossi said.

"I'll second that," JJ said.

"I'll drive," Reid said.

"Better let me drive, Earnhardt," Chase said, snatching Reid's keys and tossing them at JJ. "Besides, I know a good place not too far from here. You get busy calling Garcia to have her get a good table."

As the agents walked down the stairs, Rossi sidled up next to the young investigator. "Chase, you had nothing to do with this, right?"

The young woman merely smiled. "If only it had been that easy. Even I couldn't have hoped for this result."

* * *


End file.
